Harry Potter and the Duel of Destiny
by MASBloode
Summary: yay! Chapter three is here! I think its a nice step in the story! chapter four in the making. R&R and i appoligize if there are any typos in there, I try to avoid them, but i tend to lose time to double read them over. R&R please, flame if you like MAS
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter **

**and the **

**Duel of Destiny**

Harry Potter and all characters within are not created by me

no I do not own them in anyway, 

unless so noted at the end of a chapter.

**CHAPTER ONE : Dursley house negotiations**

**H**arry sat on the bed in his room at number 4 privet drive, devastated over what had witnessed just weeks ago. He wasnt quite sure what he was supposed to do now. Hogwarts was closing, Dumbledore was dead, Snape was on Voldemorts side again, Draco was an official deatheater. Harry couldnt stay at number four privet drive much longer, the Dursleys would surely make him leave on his birthday, and even if they didnt, Harry wouldnt want to stay there anyways. Harry knew the magics on the house that protected him from voldemort would expire the moment harry turned 17, that is of course assuming they didnt expire the moment Dumbledore died. Either way though, Harry didnt have long to figure out what his next move would be, he had only a couple of weeks left. He could of course go to his Godfathers house at godrics hollow, but surely he wouldnt be safe there, after all belatrix knew that house all too well, surely voldemort would anticipate that move. All Harry did know for sure was he had to find the other 4 horcruxes containing the remaining 4 bits of voldemorts soul. If Harry was to stand any chance at all, any small fragment of a shard of hope in a chance of winning against Voldemort, he would have to find and destroy those horecruxes. But how? He had no idea, not even a clue where to start the search. And his only real ally, Dumbledore, was dead! Ah! But wait, Harry did have one clue still, Helga hufflepuffs goblet was probably a horecrux as well. Afterall, as Dumbledore said, Voldemort was so very fond of Hogwarts that he desired to control all of the heirlooms of the founders. He had been so attached to the school, he had already turned 2 of the heirlooms of slytherin into horecruxes, why not hufflepuffs heirlooms too? Even if it was that he had only chosen slytherins heirlooms as his horecruxes because he was related to salazar, hufflepuffs goblet was still the only reasonable clue harry had. He would have to find the goblet, and hed have to destroy it. But how? Harry knew no where near enough magic to destroy something like that. Dumbledore was so powerful of a wizard, even Voldemort was afraid of him. And look what those things did to dumbledore! No Harry would need help, he would need more training. he had to get more training. But where? from whom? Haryy was at a loss for this.

Harry sat up all night for 3 nights without food, all he could do was think, he couldnt figuire out what he was going to do. He sat there with no food so long even the dursleys began to worry. Every now and again Dudley, (now surely weighing more then hogwarts) kept creeping down the hall and poking his had in at Harry, when ever Harry would spare him a glance hed take off down the hall followed shortly by the thunderous sound that could only mean he tripped going down the stairs. Aunt Petunia kept screaming at him to get off his arse and clean the kitchen, or the chimney or the garden, but when he ignored her she began to worry he was concocting some sort of dark curse to place upon the house before leaving. When Vernon heard these things he blamed Dudleys trippin on Harrys being a wizard and agreed that he was attempting to cast some curse upon them, but when Harry sat silently and ignored him for 45 minutes of screaming threats even Vernon began to worry about the boys health, had he gone mad over the school year? Or was he seriously casting a dark curse on their blood? After being back for a week the dursleys learned to leave him alone and began pretending he didnt exist again.

On his 8th day back Harry decided it was time to eat and do some negotiating with the dursleys.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry called as he began descending the stairs. Harry noted the shocked looks of horror that appeared on his uncle and cousins faces when they saw him down stairs for the first time in a week.

"W-wh-what do you want boy?" His uncle stammered as he tried to recover from his momentary shock.

"I want for your wife, my aunt, to fix me something to eat, if youd rather me not bother her just yet I could always summon something for myself with a simple spell." Harry offered smiling innocently at his uncles look of horror. "Im sure Dudders here would make one damn good steak."

Dudley gave a loud scream of horror as he jumped from his seat and bolted up the stairs. Uncle vernon made a strange squaking noise and opened his mouth, a look of confusion, fury, and fear crossing his face. "H-h-how dare you! You little brat!" Vernon screamed as Aunt petunia edged her way into the room observing the scene shed walked into. "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME YOU HORRID, ILL MANNERED LITTLE FREAK OF CHILD!"

"Oh dear, vernon, you may like to watch your tongue and have a seat, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but im not a student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry anymore, see the school is closing and I pass with flying colours. I can use magic as I please now." Harry casually took a seat in vernon usual armchair and leaned back as he put his feet up. "Aunt Petunia, would you be so kind as to fetch me a cup of tea, and something decent to eat? I havent eaten for days and I could sure do with some meat on my bones. If youd rather not, thats fine too, but if you dont, I'll resort to using magic and I dont think your very fond of that idea."

Aunt Petunia stared in utter disbelief and confusion for a moment, then backed away slowly to the kitchen.

"Now Vernon, I realize your probably racing with thoughts of confusion, horrow and rage at what Im doing, but please do have a seat, I feel a certain form of reason about my mind at the moment. And I really dont feel like starting my life as a wizard in a bad way, so please, have a seat and try to be rational, I dont want to use magic aroiund you cause I know it upsets you, but I do have some negotiating to do with you." Harry smiled as he noticed Dudley watching in horror from the stairway.

Uncle vernon stared for a moment then took a seat. "What is it you want, boy?" his uncle snarled trying to seem unafraid.

"There is a very deadly dark wizard named Lord Voldemort." Harry began eyeing the kitchen waiting for Petunias return. "He is the one who killed my mother and father."

"And what the ruddy hell do I care?" Vernon began.

"You care because that same dark wizard is after my life now. he wants me dead like my parents. and it seems he will likely succeed unless I can learn more powerful magics and fast.

"And what the ruddy hell does that have to do with me?" Vernon fumed as thoughts began entering his mind. "If its money your asking for, forget it!"

"Vernon, Im one of the riches wizards alive, my parents left me quite alot of money." Harry smiled at vernons look of shock at this news. "What I need is your permission to train here."

Vernon turned an amusing shade of purple. "YOU WHAT?!" vernon jumped to his feet. "NEVER! I not allow you or any other freaks to do magic in my house, yet alone study it here!"

"Vernon please come down and hear me out, otherwise I WILL make you." Harry smiled as aunt petunia stumbled into the room and sat a cup of tea on the table half a room away from harry, obviously too scared to go any closer. "Now listen, If I dont learn these magics, I simply wont defeat Voldemort, and If I dont defeat Voldemort, you will die just as fast as me. You see Voldemort is a muggle hater, mind you you are a muggle, he kills anyone related to a muggle and he kills anyone who protects or cares for a muggle. and he wants me dead to prove to the world he is stronger then me." Harry said as he pulled out his wand and gave it a small flick which made his cup of tea hover across the room to him. "Now the moment I turn 17 I will leave you here, and you will most likely never see nor hear from me again. However, Voldemort knows im here, the only reason he doesnt come and kill me now is because he knows this house has magics too strong even for him protecting it. But the very instant, on the second I turn 17 that protection will forever vanish. I already have my own house, and Voldemort knows this, but the first thing hes going to do, is send his filthy little deatheaters after me, and the first place they will arrive is here. When they get here, they will kill you whether im here or not. I've proven I can fight well against these deatheaters, but I cant say the same for you. I will escape and you will be killed."

Harry paused to sip his tea and took note of the dursleys looks of fear and confusion. Petunia had now taken a seat beside Vernon, and even dudley wasnt trying to hide his presence anymore.

"If you allow me to study here with as many wizards as I need, and with as much magic flying around as is needed, without trouble, I will protect you from Voldemort and his deatheaters. Im not saying you'll be safe forever, but at the least I can have you relocated until the deatheaters have given up their search for me here, then you can go about your lives as normal again." Harry leaned back a moment and let them recover.

"Never! I will not allow the neighbors to find out that we're related to a freak!" Vernon said quietly, yet still fearfully.

"We can use magic to prevent them ever noticing, and as for your relocation we can disguise it as a vacation." Harry sipped his tea some more and got to his feet. "Its your lives or a mild chance of being noted as freaks. its upto you. I'll let you think it over. Im going to bed now."

With that Harry got to his feet and left the room, leaving the dursleys to ponder their situation.

Upstairs Harry immediately grabbed some parchment and a quill with an ink bottle and began to write.

_ear Lupin,_

_ow are you? this is Harry as Im sure you can tell by the owl. I've been thinking alot on how I can defeat oldemort, the protections here at my aunt and uncles house will only last a couple more weeks._

_ts come to my attention that I obviously cant defeat Voldemort while he still has Horecruxes out there, et I know from witnessing Dumbledores hunt for the Horecruxes that my magics are not nearly strong nough to destroy or even find the horecruxes. I must learn more powerful magics, more advanced agics. I wnt last long against Voldemort when dumbledores protections wear off. I've asked my aunt nd uncle for permission to study in this house til I turn 17. Im certain they'll give in, it'll just take a few ays. I realize yournot exactly the most powerful qizard alive, but your the best I can get right away. I equest that you come to Number four privet drive and teach me everything you can. Im sure it can be help nd you can surely help me find other stronger wizards and witchs to teach me more. please come quickly, end hedwig ahead with a reply please._

_our close ally, and fellow pheonix against Dumbledore, _

_arry Potter_

Harry quickly tied the letter to hedwigs leg and sent her on her way.

Two days later Hedwig flew in threw the window with a new letter tied to her leg. Harry quickly pulled it off pet Hedwig and thanked her, then read the letter.

_**D**ear Harry,_

_Im on my way, judging by how fast Hedwig flies, I'd guess you'll recieve this about 6 to 12 hours before I get there._

_Your fathers old friend, and your good firend,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry folded the letter as someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Enter." Harry stated dully as he stuffed the letter in his bag.

The door opened and Dudley poked his head in.

"Hello, Dudley, what can I do you for?" Harry smiled as he turned his attention to his fat cousin.

"D-d-d-da-dad wants y-you..." Dudley stammered before launching himself down the stairway once again tripping with a very loud and earthquake like shudder.

Harry got to his feet and walked down the stairs. When he got there the dursleys were sitting on the couch looking very frustarated.

"Hello, Dursleys, what can I help you with today?" Harry said enjoying the unusual behaviour.

"We've decided..." Vernon sighed and stared down in utter displeasure. "Well, we've decided to allow you to study under the condition that you give us full protection and do your best to keep us warned ahead of time as to when one of your freaks will be arriving, and keep them away from us as much as is possible. also you have to protect our good name from humiliation to the neighbors."

Harry smiled, sweet victory, sweeter then hed ever recieved. and probably the sweetest he ever would recieve. "Accepted. in response you have anywhere between now and 12 hours before a close friend of the Potter family arrives at the door. I expect you will treat him quite curteously as he is a guest as well as one of those who will protect you. His name is Remus Lupin, and you shall refer to him as Prefessor Lupin until he unless he asks you to refer to him as something else." Harry paused a moment pondering. "Er, Aunt Petunia, you would prefer we keep the magic to a needed only basis yes?"

"Yes, that would be the desired."

"Well then would you mind serving as our cook and bring us drinks when requested?" Harry smiled joyously. "I could of course have some of my money converted to muggle money and pay you for your services and cooperation?"

"er, we'll see then boy, please leave us, we'll have to prepare for this freak friend of yours." Uncle vernon said quickly.

"Very well, and one more thing, you do not in the least bit, show any signs of dislike or disrespect to my friend, that includes reffering to him as a freak or anything else." Harry smiled as he went up to his bedroom.

A/N : Hehe, okay not the best work out there im sure, but hey cut meh some slack! its gonna get better. Im hoping to manage to finish it before HP7 comes out, I hate writing fics and then getting my plots thrown off track cause of a new book. But yeah, so hey im trying okay? so R&R (Read&review) MAS

P.S. flames are welcome just dont waste my time with pointless insults, and if you review I might put a note for ya in my next authors note in the next chapter if I use an idea or something from your review. MAS


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter **

**and the **

**Duel of Destiny**

Harry Potter and all characters within are not created by me

no I do not own them in anyway, 

unless so noted at the end of a chapter.

**CHAPTER TWO : Dueling in a new way**

**H**arry opened his eyes as he woke in the early morning hours, before even the sun came up. he sat up and looked around his room. He wasnt sure what to expect from lupin. He remembered that lupin had taught him the spell to chase off a dementor and that he had perfected that with help from lupin, lupin had helped him push himself, and thats what he needed. Now more then ever.

As he sat there thinking he began wondering where lupin was, already it had been 10 hours since he got the letter. where was lupin? He decided to give it another 2 hours then hed start worrying.

He got up and opened his trunk hed need to do some reading, so he pulled out every darkarts book he owned and began reading through them all one by one.

After an hour an a half, and 2 books later, a knock broke the silence, and Harry jumped to his feet. As Harry carefull opened his door he heard Uncle Vernon grumbling out of his bed.

"Who the ruddy hell shows up at 5:30 in the morning?" Vernon mumbled as he stumbled his way down the stairs. "WHO IS IT?!"

"Er, Remus Lupin." shouted the muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Remus lupin?" Vernon scratched his head, apparently hed forgotten the name. "Whe the bloody hell is that?"

"Er, May I come in sir?" the voice replied once more. "Im here to see Harry?"

A look of terror spread over Vernons face as he seemed to remember the name. "UHH... Just a second, Professor Lupin!" He shouted as he ran upstairs again.

Harry was a tad confused by this but decided to stay hiddedn and watch for personal amusements sake.

"PETUNIA QUICK!" Vernon shouted at his wife as he threw of some more suitable clothing.

"What is it Vernon?" She mumbled stretching a bit.

"Its that freak!" Vernon replied. "Hes here right now! quickly get Dudley!"

Petunia jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to dudleys room.

Lupin who heard all the noise cast a spell and knocked the door clear of its hinges. He leapt inside his wand at the ready, scanned the room and surveyed the room carefully.

The dursleys fell to their knees and began begging for mercy and Lupin put away his wand.

"Where is Harry?" He asked scanning the room with a slight note of worry.

"Im fine Lupin." Harry said casually making his way down to where Lupin now stood.

"Ah, I was worried for a second there, thought maybe you were in trouble, Mind you I dont know your families voices." Lupin said smiling as he flicked his wand at the door re-hinging it.

"Im sure it didnt help that they were cowaring and begging for mercy either, now did it." Harry laughed as he gave Lupin a friendly hug.

"Nope, Now let me have a look at you boy!" Lupin replied as he looked harry over holding him at the shoulders.

"Im doing much better then usual, I've managed to make it clear to my aunt and uncle that im not going back to Hogwarts and thus can use magic as I please."

"Now Harry, you know very well thats not entirely truthful." Lupin said giving him a stern look.

"Yea well neither was the story they gave me of how my mum and dad died." Harry replied taking a seat on the sofa.

"Oh?" Lupin looked a tad suprised to hear this as he put away his wand, joining harry on the sofa. "What did they tell you had happened?"

"Car crash they told me til hagrid arrived 6 years ago." Harry smiled. "Aunt Petunia, would you be so kind as to fetch us some tea?"

Aunt petunia went a fury color of red but went as asked none the less.

"Now just a minute!" Vernon snarled almost entirely usual as always. "What did he mean by not entirely truthful?!"

Harry smiled at his uncles amazing speed at changing emotions and attitude from fear to rage.

"He mean my school wasnt closed for certain. The headmaster was murdered by one of my teachers and Voldemorts faithful deatheater, Severus Snape." Harry spared Lupin an appoligetic glance as he noticed him shudder at the name.

"So your not allowed to use magic!" Vernon snarled in rage advancing quickly. "I'll tear you to shreds you lying little brat!"

"Be Silent you old toad!" Harry said with a flick of his wand and suddenly uncle vernon went stiff as a stick and fell over.

"MUM!!" Dudley screamed as he ran from the room. "They killed Dad!"

There was a sound of shattered glass and a scream of horror from aunt petunia as she appeared in the doorway. She turned to run away and Lupin quickly flicked his wand slamming the exit shut to prevent their escape.

"Now, really!" Lupin said it utter displeasure. "How foolish are you to think he could bring himself to kill his own uncle! the man who raised him?"

The room went silent for about a half a moment before Harry began laughing like a deranged lunatic.

"Whats so funny, Harry?" Lupin asked staring bewildered at him.

"Just what you said, professor."

"And whats funny about that?"

"I would gladly kill this old toad if I thought it was legal!" Harry grabbed his ribs and continued laughing for a moment.

"Oh come on now Harry!" Lupin said staring in disbelief. "You dont really mean that do you?"

"Well..." Harry stopped laughing and pondered a moment. "Well, no I guess not, if I did id be no better then You-know-who. But I really would lock him away in a cupbourd for 12 years, then put him in a cage for another year, and feed his fat ugly bum bits of scraps and never allow him desert, for all on 17 years."

"Whe the ruddy hell would you do that?" Lupin said putting away his wand and taking his seat again.

"Because thats what he did to me."Harry said flicking his wand at the mess of broken glass and tea laying on the floor at the door, the mess magically cleaned itself up and vanished. "Anyways, hes not dead, Aunt Petunia, hes just been petrified, hes still fully contious and aware, basically I just paralysed him temporarily."

Petunia gave a faint sigh of relief and fell to her knees crawling to her husband.

"And Vernon old boy, I am allowed to use magic, because the school may or may not be closing down, but I am allowed to choose whether or not to go back. I'll be seventeen this year and thats legal age for wizards."

"Well then, Harry, Have you anyplace to train?" Lupin asked observing his surroundings.

"Anywhere in the house really." Harry smiled getting to his feet. "I spent the whole night reading all my Dark arts books, didnt really learn anything, hopefully you can get me ready for The big duel."

"Hpefully, I can help, however I wont be able to teach you much that you dont already know." Lupin said slightly frowning at harry's eagerness. "I havent ever had any real profession, I havent had any advanced wizard training, Im no auror."

"I know, but Im hoping you can atleast help me find others to help me."

"We'll see what we can do, for now im going to ensure you know anything and everything I know, except maybe how to become an animagus."

Harry nodded and watched as Lupin got to his feet and pulled out his wand.

"Im going to have to ask that everyone aside from me and harry leave the room. we will need all the space we can get."

Aunt petunia stared confusedly at him for a moment then noticed vernon could move again and they quickly left the whole house without another word.

Lupin gave a few flicks and swishes and such with his wand and everything in the room basically moved itself out of their way.

"Now Harry we only have a month, my goal is for you to be as well trained as I am by the end of that month, naturally I cant show you all of my experience in life, but I can teach you everything I know about magic. But we'll need you to focus, and push yourself alot. can you do that?"

"Of course." Harry said with a smile.

Lupin suddenly slashed the air with his wand and harry was thrown to the wall and he began to feel a burning sensation throughout his body, almost like the cruciatus curse only far less painful, though still very painful none the less. Harry began to vomit blood as he felt the burning die down.

"Rule number one harry, always be ready to fight. The first thing Im going to teach you is how to duel."

Harry coughed up some more blood and began to quiver, his mind was in a state of confusion and shock.

"Why the bloody hell didnt you warn me?"

"Will you-know-whos deatheaters warn you before attempting to kill you?" Lupin asked as he slashed his wand and a strange blade of light flashed ripping apart harry's flesh. throwing him to the floor on his back.

Harry was begining to understand what Lupin was doing, but how was harry supposed to fight back? he had no idea what kind of spells those even were. he drew his wand and slowly forced himself to his feet.

"**_Sectum sempra!_**" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Lupin. The white hot claws it created whipped across the room at Lupid who deflected them with a swish of his wand.

"Very dark magic Harry, where did you learn that?" He asked while sending a flash of red light at harry who ducked it easily, but had trouble standing again.

"learned it from Snape technically." Harry answered as he began focusing his mind of the silent speels and he threw a stunning hex at Lupin who again waved it away.

"When we're done with your training you should be able to tear me apart." Lupin laughed as he threw another curse at harry who deflected it this time, sending a counter curse.

After about another 15 minutes harry passed out from exhaustion.

Harry opened his eyes suddenly aware of a horid burning throughout his body. He looked around and saw Lupin closing a bottle containing a potion of somesort, which harry guessed was what had caused the burning. He felt dazed and out of his sorts for a moment, then managed to recover himself.

"What happened?" He asked sitting up against the back of his bed.

"You passed out." I've been mending your wounds with the fastest possible techniques." Lupin smiled sadistically. "This is where the phrase "no pain, no gain." really comes from."

Harry tried to manage a half smile. "How long was I out for?"

"Bout a day and a half."

"A whole day?!"

"Yes, hopefully the time will decrease as we continue our practicing."

Harry nodded and from there they began training once more.

After about 3 weeks of training Lupin decided Harry knew enough about dueling to move on a little.

"Harry, your doing great!" Lupin said to him as they sat down to rest a moment. "Your offense is becoming quite impressive. but I think you've learned enough about the aspects of dueling in the real world, as well as enough about focusing your will and energy into the spells."

"Thanks, professor." Harry grinned as he wipes some sweat off his forehead.

"Im going to give you some books I want you to read, they will teach you some more advanced spells, that even im not quite skilled at using. theres a good few books in there, and I want you to read them all. over this last week we're going to practice what you learn in there. then you will know not only all that I know, but I will have to consider you my equal if not my successor!"

"Im very proud to be so close to your level, professor." Harry smiled taking the booklist from Lupin.

Harry read down the list not recognizing even one.

"Where will I find these books?"

"Oh I have them already, though in the future you can buy them in knockturn ally."

Harry Opened the trunk Lupin indicated to him, he picked up the first book without reading its title and laid back on the sofa and began reading. 6 days later he had finished the list. and was so exhausted from all the reading he felt like passing out again.

"Harry our last week of safety is up. tommorow this house will no longer be safe from the deatheaters."

"Any ideas where I should go from there?"

"I have a close friend of mine on their way, they will help us get to a new location. it wont be godrics hollow, but it wont be as cozy as this place either."

"Whos the friend? is he a pheonix?"

"Ah, she actually, and yes, she is a pheonix like us."

"And wheres she gonna take us?"

"Cant say really. its her own little place. even dumbledore never knew where it was. so we suspect it will be pretty damn safe."

"Lets hope." Harry said with a halfsmile

After a small buffet of food, Harry and Lupin went to bed for their last night at number 4 privet drive.

A/N : Okay peoples, whatchya think? good? bad? I know, still not the longest chapter ut there, but oh well, its the story in the small chapter that really matters isnt it? so like I know, im not that detailed a writer, but its still gonna get better, lots better! ... I hope. hehe R&R!! MAS


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter **

**and the **

**Duel of Destiny**

Harry Potter and all characters within are not created by me

no I do not own them in anyway, 

unless so noted at the end of a chapter.

**CHAPTER THREE : HIDDEN MANOR**

**H**arry opened his eyes and looked around the room in horror.

"Where am I?" He tried to say, but he quickly realized he had not voice, or a mouth for that matter.

"Oh dont be frightened." a cold and dark voice said. "I promise, your death itself will be so fast and painless you wont feel a thing."

A voice in harry's head screamed in agony, and he realized he was feeling the cruciatus curse coursing through his body.

The pain stopped and harry looked around for any sign of where he was. all he could see was cold hard stone. Was he in a dungeon? No, a cave. But where was this cave? Harry realized it was hopeless to try to run. He looked for the voice he could hear, he could see a dark cloaked figure, was this Voldemort? No, it was Snape! But how? How had harry gotten here? Had the deatheaters kidnapped him in his sleep? what the hell had they done? waited til the very stroke of midnight and then broken in? No, Harry would have woken sooner, Lupin would have heard too! Suddenly something became clear. Harry noticed his hair in his eyes. But wait, this wasnt the color of harry's hair. This hair was red. Bright red! Harry recognized this hair color. this was the hair of a weasley! but whos? and howd he get in their body? was the weasley then in his real body at the dursleys house?

"You wont win Snape!" His vaice yelled out to harry's suprise. " You were lucky to fool Dumbledore, but you will not be so lucky with You-Know-Who!"

"Oh my..." Snape grinned sadistically. "How very wrong you are, Mr. Weasley!"

"The Darklord wont be toying with any deadly objects to defile his power." Harry answered back unwillingly. "You will never grow strong enough to defeat him!"

"I already have!" Snape shouted viciously brandishing his wand. "Voldemort, is NOTHING withoiut me!"

"You ignorant little fool!" Harry laughed joyously. "You really do think you can win, dont you!"

"Think? You fool! I dont think, I know!" Snape snapped back. "Why do you think he so quickly puts me at his side? Even though hes seen me do all I could to stop my fellow deatheaters? Even though he could hear, see and taste my rage and thoughts, feel me forcing my will upon Quirrel! Even though I was the one who gave the horecrux and journal of Voldemort to Lucias so he could plant it on yokur sister, knowing Potter would destroy it! Even though I was the one who gave that sniveling fool, Wormtail, to him, knowing the fool would slow the darklords success down! Even though I was the one who taught Potter to lock Voldemort out of his mind! Even though I was the one pointed that old fool Dumbledore towards the horecrux that was the ring! Even though I was the one who sent Dumbedore to destroy the locket horecrux! Why Weasle! tell me please, why is it do you think he still trusts me so openly? Surely your smart enouigh to see that he knows i've plotted against him. have you not?"

"Im sure he does notice, hence why im sure hes taken measures to ensure that you dont succeed!" Harry screamed back in anger. "Does it not occur to you, who clearly knows he can tell your against him?"

"It occurs, but when your in my position it is clear that he only allows it because he knows without my aide hes nothing!" Snape began laughing like a mad man, then suddenly stopped and regained himself. "AVADA KADAVRA!"

A flash of green light and Harry was suddenly sitting awake in his bedroom drenched in cold sweat. He looked around his room in suprise. It was daylight already. He realized it had been a vision, much like the one hed had 3 years ago, when he was inside Voldemorts head. But why was he in Mr. Weasleys head? It didnt matter. He had to tell Lupin what hed just seen. Harry jumped from his bed threw on his cloths and ran out the door.

"Ah good morning Harry!" Lupin was sitting in Vernons armchair and reading the paper. "Was wondering when you were gonna wake up!"

"We have to go." Harry said trying to wipe some of the sweat from his eyes. "Now!"

"Harry whats wrong?" Lupin asked looking a little concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Harry!" A familiar feminen voice raised in horrow. "What happened to you? your all soaking wet!"

"Forget that we have to go now!" Harry shouted, then paused for a moment staring at the woman. "Tonks?"

"Hello Harry!" She smiled pleasantly. "Whats the rush? Dont wonna eat first?"

"We dont have time to eat." Harry said looking a tad confused. "I have to meet with Voldemort!"

"Harry!" Lupin yelled with a shudder at the name. "Are you crazy? Your not nearly ready to face him yet! and we havent even got a lead on the final four horecruxes yet!"

"I have a lead on the fourth horecrux, but thats beside the point!" Harry sighed as he pulled out his wand. "I dont need to fight him! I need to talk with him!"

"Talk?" Tonks said looking bewildered. "What do you need to talk to him about?"

"Snape!" Harry shouted. "We have to talk about defeating snape!"

"Harry, I want Snape dead as bad as you." Lupin half-smiled. "But now isnt the time."

"No, I dont care about snape living or dying. I had a vision!" Harry tried to calm down and sat across from lupin on the sofa. "Snape killed Mr. Weasley, and he said hes gonna betray voldemort and become the true darklord!"

Lupin and Tonks exchanged looks of suprise crossed with confusion and horror.

"Tonks grab your things. Harry go get yourstuff ready too. Im going to transport your family to a temporary home." Lupin said looking more serious now. "If harry is right we're in more danger then before. We have to hurry up and get to the hidden manor."

It had been two hours since Harry had warned Lupin, and it had been an hour and a half since Lupin had left with the dursleys. Harry sat on the sofa leaning on his knees, going over the dream in his head. He couldnt figure out how hed gotten into Mr. Weasleys head. Tonks sat leaning back into the armchair across from Harry, she seemed to be looking off into nothingness as she sat and twirled her pink hair through her fingers. Their trunks sat stacked upon eachother behind the sofa under a small table with flowers and pictures of the dursleys upon it.

"So Harry, what exactly did you see in your vision?" Tonks asked turning her gaze upon Harry.

"Hard to say." Harry replied withoiut looking. "I was in Mr. Weasleys body..."

"You were... In his body?" Tonks said looking a tad confused. "How did you get into his body?"

"I dont know!" Harry said getting to his feet. "I didnt do it on purpose!"

"Well... What happened while you were in his body?" Tonks frowned as harry began pacing around the room. "Like who else was there maybe?"

"Well, I noticed snape was there screaming and laughing like the sick sadistic bastard he is..." Harry frowned pausing a moment to remember. "And I remember he killed the body I was in."

"Is that all you can remember?" Tonks asked watching him closely.

Harry paused for a moment just as the door opened and lupin emerged. Harry nodded at tonks as Lupin took a seat on the sofa and gave a tired sigh.

"So what I miss?" Lupin asked looking about the room for harry.

"Not much Lupin." Harry answered as he opened hedwigs cage to feed her.

"Oh Harry please, call me remus, You know as much as i could have hoped to know and im hardly your elder at this point. Your of age now. And I for one do not think of you as a student or protege but an equal and a friend." Lupin smiled as he got to his feet and pulled out his wand. "Now then harry, do me the honours of helping me load our stuff into the trunk of that lovely Rollz MC parked outside complimentary of the minister of magic as a sign of good faith."

Harry nodded and they both gave a small flick of their wands, and within moments they were all comfortably loaded into the seemingly small, yet suprisingly spacious and luxurious Rollz, driven by a black-suited man whom harry thought might have worked for the prime minister of the muggles in england.

45 Minutes later and they were parked out front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright then, Harry, follow tonks and she'll lead you to your room, we'll be spending the night here." Remus said pointing his wand at the trunk which magically sprung open allowing the three trunks to file out and follow harry and tonks into the pub.

"Alright Harry, I'm to be your next tutor for your big battle against you-know-who, as you know im an auror and thus have been trained in some somewhat higher magics the remus." Tonks said as they all settled into the three bedded one room inside the leaky cauldron. "Until further notice you shall think of me as your superior officer and your headmistress in the arts of magical arts set in the ways of good, and tranformation. You are to refer to me as Ma'am, Madam Tonks, Professor Tonks, or Lady Tonks."

Harry nodded, and took a seat at the foot of his bed.

"Good then you have til Tommorow evening to finish these books." Tonks smiled handing harry three books harry was certain hermione would be jealous not to own. "Understood, Pupil?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry answered trying not to show a grin.

Harry pondered the titles of the books, and began going over their names and summary's trying to decide where to start.

An introduction to transfiguration and human transformation.

A look at transfiguration and human tranformation for begginners.

A study of tranfiguration and human transformation for beginners.

Harry pondered for a moment then decided it best to start with the introduction and proceed in the proper order. And with that he went straight to the bed knowing he wouldnt be able to concentrate if he wasnt comfy. After several hours (and only 6 of the 63 chapters in the book.) Harry noticed himself slacking and slowly slipping into the dreamworld, so he immediately went to the table to continue his reading. At sunrise harry finally fell asleep at the book (at only chapter 17).

Harry woke at noon to find lupin and tonks had already left the room, but they had surely not checked out, as their trunks were still there. Harry looked down at his book and decided hed need some food. so he immediately flicked his wand and Tom the inn keeper almost immediately appeared at the door.

"What can I do you for, Mr. Potter?" Tom asked with a small bow.

"Um, just bring me a few sandwiches, whatever you recomend, something filling though, and bring a round of butterbeer with that if you dont mind." Harry smiled getting some golden galleons from his pockets. He handed tom 45 galleons. "Keep the change okay."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Potter, it means alot, my bussiness is nearly gone under since the return of you-know-who." Tom said with another bow of thanks. "I'll be back with your order shortly, sir."

Harry sat and ate as he read his books, til about seven O'clock when Tonks and Lupin came back ( Harry managed only chapter 40 of 63).

"Have you finished your boocks Potter?" Tonks asked looking almost as strict as McGonnagle.

Harry shook his head.

"And why not?" Tonks said strictly with a glare as Lupin had a seat at the foot of his bed. "Do you want to lose to you-know-who?"

"What?" Harry said taken aback. "Of course not!"

"Then I suggest you finish your books by morning, I recomend a potion of sleeplessness." Tonks said as her and lupin began settling in for bed.

Harry returned to his books, determined to finish them quickly. He managed to finish the first book by 9:30, and the second by 8:15 in the morning, but he didnt manage to finish the third til midnight the next night, then he passed out from exhaustion.

Harry awoke the next afternoon in a bed hed never seen before, inside a room hed never been in before, inside a house hed never set foot inside of.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry mumbled outloud. "Where am I?"

"Good morning harry." Tonks said from the doorway. "Welcome to the Hidden manor, its my house."

"How'd I get here?" Harry asked gazing around the room.

"Me and Remus braught you here when you passed out. it was our plan to arrive here soon anyways."

"Whys it called the hidden manor?" Harry asked as he made his way towards a large window and opened the curtains.

"Because only those I show the the entrance too can see it here." Tonks smiled as she joined him at the window. "My grandmother had a magical spell put over this place, she had the same magics your parents used to hide themselves from you-know-who. only my grandmothers secret keeper died to protect this locations secracy, thus binding a permanent magic over this house protecting it from anyone I dont show the entrance to. Well me or whoever is the said owner of the house, and for now thats me."

Harry stared in amazement.

"Okay then, come along, we've got training to do." Tonks smiled as she beckoned him to her. "We're going to teach you everything I know about transfiguration and human transformation. And mind you thats moe then McGonnagle ever knew."

Harry nodded and for the next three weeaks they did nothing but practice, and tune his ability to perfection.

After weeks of perfecting his skills, Harry had finally mastered the abilities tonks had come to possess.

"Well Harry looks like your done here. You are now as good a transfigurations master as I am. Maybe even better." Tonks smiled brilliantly as she drew harry into a hug. "Now Harry, you are our equals. Hopefully you can soon enough take even he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Harry, we can no longer teach you anything, but what we can do is help you in anyway you need. so Tonks here is going to try to get you yet another more advanced tutor, and I am going to aide you with my very lifes essence in destroying the next horecrux." Lupin smiled and kneeled before Harry. "You are the pheonix rising to take Dumbledores place at the head of the Order."

"But I have no Ideas how to find them!" Harry frowned as he flopped himself onto the couch. "The only lead I have is the goblet of helga hufflepuff."

"Then we shall discover the location of the Goblet." Lupin said as he sat in a chair next to the couch. "You didnt think Dumbledore found the other horecruxes on his own did you?"

Harry pondered for a moment.

"Then where should we start Remus?" Harry asked leaning towards him to listen intently.

"Well we should start by having tonks go to find your next tutor." Remus smiled as he indicated Tonks to go on to her bussiness. "Then we should head to knockturn ally to ask Mr. Borgan what he can tell us of the days when the dark lord was but his servant."

A/N : Okay, that I noticed took a bit longer to get published, and sadly it will probably continue to take about this long to finish future chapters, maybe even longer. But on the upside of this, the chapter does seem a little longer then the first two. As always read and then review, I notice your reading, now if you could just review. give me your oppinions, tell me how you like it so far. I'll be reading up on you guys too when I can, I call this the circle of fandom, You review me, I'll look you up, read your stories, tell you what I think and then comment on the best of you at the bottom of my chapters, Basically you help me develope myself, and I respond by pointing my other readers to you guys, I'll review your storries too even if they arent on my list of storries to note at the bottom of my chapters. I'll try to comment on atleast one reviewers story each chapter if I can manage it. though if I dont start gettin some reviews its gonna be awfully hard to find you readers! so anyways, R&R flame if ya want, just be helpful not cruel in your flames okay? good!

MAS


End file.
